


Старое доброе время

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, Non-graphic character death, One-Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, volhinskamorda





	Старое доброе время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020944) by [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101). 



Когда показался гроб, никто не смог сдержать слез. Легкий ветерок овевал скорбящих, принося легкий аромат цветов, лежащих на гробе. Когда процессия приблизилась и заиграли волынки, седой мужчина с горящими ярко-голубыми глазами поднялся на трибуну, и повисла тишина.

— Мы все собрались здесь, чтобы отдать дань уважения замечательному человеку и чудесному другу. Он всегда был рядом и готов был протянуть руку помощи — неважно, нужно было залечить царапины ДиНоззо или стать прекрасным дедом для Виктории, или даже дать мне пинка по жо… когда мне это было нужно. Даки всегда был рядом. У него всегда была подходящая поучающая история, в которую он вкладывал кусочек души и своей мудрости.

Мужчина стоял по стойке смирно, что выдавало в нем выходца из Морского корпуса, и он подобрал другие слова, увидев, как на руках у отца плачет маленькая девочка пяти лет.

— Однажды он сказал мне, что вокруг него всегда было много смертей, но и жизнь тоже всегда была рядом. Все, кто его знал, любили его всем сердцем. Он был моим лучшим другом. Моя жизнь изменилась в лучшую сторону в тот момент, когда я встретил Дональда «Даки» Мэллорда. С Даки все стало на свои места. Некоторые могут сказать, что он был странным, но кто из нас не такой.

На этих словах Гиббс посмотрел в толпу, отмечая свою команду и людей, которых он знал из историй, услышанных за все эти годы. Там были разные люди из разных команд, старые вояки-ветераны, доктора, ученые, дети и даже иностранцы. Все они собрались, чтобы почтить память старика, которого уважали и любили. Даки и вправду собрал вокруг себя людей из всех слоев общества, хотя работал исключительно с мертвыми.

— Как однажды сказал Даки: «Я жив. И пока меня не забальзамируют и не закопают, будут живы мои истории. И я с нетерпением жду возможности их рассказать». Мы должны последовать его совету и создавать свои собственные истории — проводить время с любимыми или искать неизведанное. Он всегда был полон жизненной энергии, и мы должны следовать его примеру! Даки ушел, чтобы быть рядом со своей замечательной матерью-оригиналкой, и мы тоже должны двигаться дальше. Это будет сложно, может показаться, что потребуется вечность, но Даки навсегда останется в наших сердцах и воспоминаниях. И сейчас я приглашаю всех вас сказать последнее «прощай» и поделиться своими собственными историями.

Гиббс шагнул к гробу, положил на него ярко-желтую розу и отошел к своей команде. Снова заиграли волынки, скорбящие стали говорить о Даки, и голоса их были охрипшими от слез. 

Гиббс держал Викторию на руках, а Джимми говорил о человеке, который был ему как отец, и о времени, когда они были вместе. Виктория заерзала и заплакала.

Гиббс прислушался, и тихие слова малышки ранили его в самое сердце.

— Прощай, дедушка Даки.


End file.
